


La Belle et la Bête

by RZZMG



Series: Werewolf stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Chases, Dark, F/M, Horror, Poetry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/pseuds/RZZMG
Summary: Hermione Granger runs from Werewolf!Draco Malfoy during a full moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short poem I had written for the 2012 HP Darkfest Fic (hp-darkfest . livejournal . com), but never turned in, as I submitted a different piece for that fest. It's a combination of poetry styles - an experiment, really. Not my favourite work, but...well, this poem is finished. It is a one-shot, so here it is.
> 
> My prompt: "Beauty and the Beast" by Henri Julien-FélixRousseau (artwork)
> 
> TIMELINE: Post-Hogwarts, EWE (2000).

**.~.**

Full moon.

**.~.**

Cold wind.

whips her hair

in tangles,

that strangle

and blind.

Unconfined.

**.~.**

Feet pound, heavy.

His breath hot,

sweaty.

It spurs her on.

Heady.

**.~.**

Faster, Atalanta!

Run, Lady Fleet-foot!

Mouth so dry,

heart pumping fast,

Fly! Must fly!

**.~.**

The air stings,

her eyes bleed

ocean's salt.

Not her fault.

_Not her fault!_

**.~.**

The earth rumbles,

She stumbles.

The world tumbles.

Falling…

Screaming.

Crying.

Bleating.

Begging.

Pleading.

**.~.**

He penetrates,

violates,

stimulates,

mutilates,

all to procreate.

She asphyxiates.

Mating the mate.

**.~.**

His claws slash,

his fists smash,

his mouth bites.

Still, she fights.

**.~.**

Hips pumping faster, he steals his pleasure.

Her pain, his desire.

Teeth biting harder, he takes her measure.

Her struggle, his fire.

**.~.**

The wind stings her eyes,

bloods her cheeks,

streaked with tears.

The sum of her fears.

**.~.**

Snarling in triumph,

he meets his need,

spills his seed,

fills her small body

with heat,

with life.

Her doom.

**.~.**

"My Beauty," he growls.

Not human.

He howls.

A beast in heart and deed.

**.~.**

 


End file.
